Chapter 21: Mahiro and the First Day of School
MAHIRO AND THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL CHAPTER 21 OF THE MANGA PART 2 OF THE " ADVENTURES IN MIDDLE SCHOOL " STORY ARC Previously Wither or not Mahiro knows it, the meeting of Momiji's two girlfriends, and the trip to the Parfait Shop, might have been the 'dry run' for Mahiro going to middle school and being in the same class as the three friends. Mahiro has now become sociable with all of them, thus going to school and seeing them might not be such a big struggle after all. Mihari presents Mahiro with the proper female jumper dress school uniform, why it's Mihari's old uniform from when she was in middle school ! Everything is all set now for Mahiro to return to school, to begin again where she left off---middle school. Mihari, upon seeing Mahiro wearing the school uniform for the first time, seals the deal with a hearty, " Let's go to school ! " ! This Chapter's Story " I-I-I-I'm Oyama Mahiro, aNd I'll be aTTen'Ding '''This ''clASS ''stARTing 2daY .......... ''N-n-N-n-Nice ''2 m33t U '''every'ONE .......... !?!?!?! " With Mahiro standing in front of the entire middle school class and nervously introducing herself, so begins the first day of school for a very shaken and apprehensive Mahiro, who has not been in school for over two years. Momiji, Asahi, and Miyo-chan look on with eager anticipation. The teacher tells Miharo where to take her seat, but Mahiro is still very much in La-La Land. " This is going to be impossible ! " , she thinks to herself, as she sits down at her desk. Earlier in the week, Mihari has Mahiro try on Mihari's middle school female school uniform, and lo and behold, it fits ! Mihari boldly announces, " Let's go to school ! " Mahiro volleys several loud protests, but each is shot down by a clever and quick-thinking Mihari. What finally seals the deal is when Mihari states that Mahiro will not go it alone, but will be with her new-found girl companions, namely Momiji, Asahi, and Miyo-chan. Sitting at her desk, calmed down somewhat from the introduction, Mahiro thinks to herself that she should have stood firm and not agreed to go to school, much less as a girl ! However, during the next class break, a parade of other girls in the class surround Mahrio and assult her with comments of--- " You are so cute !!! " " Such pretty hair !!! " " Where are you from ? " " Let's chat ! " A streak of fear bolts through Mahiro, as she thinks that this is the transfer student's Baptism By Fire !!! Soon, though, a rescuer comes---Momiji-sama ! Mahiro is so thankful, although Momiji had no idea that Mahiro would be placed in her class. Two more comrades-in-arms appear---Asahi and Miyo-chan. One of the girls states that she heard that Mahiro was staying home with a severe and lengthy illness. Mahiro immediately picks up that this must be one of Mihari's ploys, and rolls with that explanation. Asahi points out that with school being so early in the morning, and Mahiro being so lazy ........... ( this draws a knock to the head to Asahi by Momiji ). Asahi recoils by stating that she will give Mahiro some of her boundless energy, by means of an intimate girl-with-girl loli hug. This she does, as all look on ! Mahiro notes that Asahi 'smells like the bright sun' (Asahi's name means " Morning Sun " !). In a second, Momiji gets the same loli treatment, and as Momiji melts into Asahi's arms, Mahiro declares to herself that Momiji has apparently died right then and there ! Seeing the girl-with-girl affection being displayed, Miyo-chan begins to cry softly to herself (Miyo's name means " Love For You " ; See Miyo-chan's profile ). Thankfully, during the rest of the day, Mahiro was not called on in class. Surprisingly, the girl seated directly in front of Mahiro slept all through the afternoon classes ! (#) At the dreaded break time, Momiji and the girls run interference for Mahiro, as she maneuvers the noisey, boisterous crowd. As the end of day bell rings, Mahiro collapses on her desk, exhaling sharply, and declaring that she has survived ! The three friends collect an exhausted Mahiro and offer to walk her home. Mahiro notes that without her girl companions, she has no idea what would have happened to her. At this rate, school might not be this bad ........ But lightening strikes twice, as Mahiro suddenly realizes that she needs to go to the toilet ( See Manga Chapter 1.5 ). She rushes to the school bathrooms, only to realize that she almost walked into the boy's room. Gotta use the girl's room now. But just as suddenly, so do the other three girls. Mahiro becomes nonplussed, not wanting to 'go' in a crowded bathroom ( to much tinkling noise ! ). " ActuaLLy, Eye thINK I'll B-B F-F-FinE !!! " , stammers Mahiro, as her eyes turn into pinwheels ! Walking home ever so gently, Mahiro thinks of nothing but the Floodgates of Heaven opening and deluging the Earth. When the Oyama house comes into view, Mahiro says a pleasant and relaxed 'See you tomorrow' to the girls, while thinking to herself that by some miracle, she actually managed to 'Hold It'. Sprinting the last few feet in record setting time, Mahiro bolts through the front door, and right into the person of Mihari, standing in the hallway to greet her. Both fall to the floor with an " Oof ". However, an Almighty Shudder rakes Mahiro to her core, and a cloudburst and downpour happens right there in the hallway ............... ( See Manga Chapter 9.5 ) Later, Mahiro is in her futon, so thoroughly mortified, crying her heart out with mournful, uncontrolled sobs. Mihari is trying to comfort her by saying that it's O.K., and she is not mad, not mad at all ! It became somewhat of a bitter ending to the exciting First Day of School. Chapter Lookback Translator's commentary and opinion---" I'm so jealous of Mahiro !!! " (#) Who is this girl, sleeping in class ? The mangaka gives no clue or indication who she is. Her hairstyle makes her look like she has small animal ears on the sides of her head. Maybe she will be identified later . . . . . . . Look for her in subsequent chapters ! Manga Fan's Commentary on this Chapter Franz Lafuente / 21 weeks ago / 3 likes Reminds me of manga RE:LIFE, but you changed gender and then go back to middle school. Asafe Gonzaga / 46 weeks ago / 4 likes *loli hugs* around かがりの きりえ / 47 weeks ago / 7 likes Too much of loli / yuri plot--- But also it's not a crime if s(he) is a loli right now ! Kyle Mercado / 47 weeks ago Only people who have smelled sun dried clothing can smell the sun, and it really smells nice !!! Tio Kong Hin / 47 weeks ago God bless the one who updated translated this manga English! Desu Bolt / 47 weeks ago cute Cute CUTE !!! Category:Chapters